


[Podfic of] Precious Moments

by klb



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by DarciAuthor's summary: It's the little things that keep Blanca going.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic of] Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precious Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051765) by [Darci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darci/pseuds/Darci). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/precious-moments/%5BPose%5D%20Precious%20Moments.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 4:17

  
---


End file.
